This invention relates to an intermodal bulk container for transporting dry bulk materials such as flour, starch, plastic pellets, and other edible or chemical products.
Intermodal bulk containers are in widespread use today. Toth U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,222 describes one such container which includes a noncylindrical vessel that is welded in place within a rectangular frame. Skirt rings at the ends of the vessel and side panels secured to the hoppers tie the vessel to the ends of the frame.
Dorpmund U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,678 discloses a cylindrical tank mounted within a rectangular frame. The tank includes support rings which rest on side frames of the external frame.
Some prior intermodal containers have utilized aluminum frames, which can be relatively difficult to repair once damaged. Other intermodal containers have utilized a container vessel which forms an integral part of the outer frame. This approach can further increase the cost of repair.
A need presently exists for an improved intermodal container that is durable, but if necessary can be readily repaired in the field, that is light in weight, and that uses a light-weight, aluminum sheet construction for the container vessel.